Promesa
by Rini4mril
Summary: Sesshomaru y Rin siempre fueron amigos desde primaria, sin embargo ¿el caprichoso sentimiento que aun no conocían logrará cambiarlos? One shot


One-Shot.Promesa

Los personajes le pertenecen a

Rumiko Takahashi.Sesshomaru y Rin

Una promesa se había hecho él desde ese instante.No era una simple,como algo habitual que se dice aun si en realidad no se o cuando sus padres prometían que no se divorciarían, que permanecerían juntos por él. Había aprendido desde corta edad que aveces no todo lo que se prometía seria un hecho.Sin embargo,por esas razones que lo marcaron desde la edad de cinco años; él había decidido no dar su palabra,dar por hecho algo sin que fuese a llevarlo a la practica.No prometer en vano.

Allí,a lado de ella,había tomado la determinación de no volver a brindar su hombro para que esa dulce chica con la cual había descubierto cierto significado de cuya palabra no conoció antes siguiera llorando.Era amor,la amaba.

Ella era lo mas parecido a un sol el cual había entibiado sus días de frío y soledad.No soportaba verla llorando por alguien que no merecía que escapara de sus preciosos ojos líquido salado.

En primaria la conoció,mas ahora,a poco tiempo de terminar la preparatoria él había descubierto de lleno sus sentimientos.

Una chica de hermosos cabellos oscuros, pero que al verlos bien,como él lo había hecho;se podía notar que en realidad su cabellera era unos tonos mas clara,era castaña.Su piel de color rosácea que olía a una fragancia en tonos delicados de jazmín.Su boca a la que muy pocas veces cubría con brillo labial neutro era de un natural color rosado;y sus ojos,una maravilla que era capaz de trasmitir un sin fin de emociones.Podía verla sonreír con ellos,verla ponerse nerviosa por alguna travesura que algún sensei descubría. Pero lo que odia ver en esos ojos color marrón era notarlos húmedos, impregnados por el llanto que le causaba algún estúpido bueno para nada que lograba conquistar el corazón de su amiga.

Sí, eso era ella.Su amiga.

Rin era una chica a la que podía catalogar como decidida, aventurera y sumamente cálida y agradable. Mas estaba dotada de un frágil sentido equivocado de lo que significaba enamorarse.Sí, Rin solía ser muy enamoradiza,pero Sesshomaru sabía que eso se debía a que tenia un corazón creyente a todo tipo de sentimientos puros.

Siempre había sido su amigo,el que arreglaba de cierta manera las suciedades que la hacían ponerse triste.Sólo por el hecho de estar a su lado cuando sufría una nueva decepción ya lo había catalogado para la chica como alguien del cual nunca podría percatarse que poseía sentimientos de amor para con ella.

Odiaba tener que ver a Rin con un inepto que no la merecía,que estaba con ella sólo por hacerlo rabiar.O al menos eso pensaba.

De hecho,Sesshomaru no era nada amigable,veía a los demás jóvenes con demasiado desinterés,tanto que rayaba en desdén,no tenía amigos y con la única con la que lo habían visto era Rin.

Sonreía de vez en cuando con ella,comía todos los días con ella;iban de paseo o hacían actividades en la preparatoria juntos.Él entendía que,con todo aquello acumulaba cierto resentimiento de parte de los compañeros. Sin embargo,Rin era todo lo contrario ya que a pesar de estar con él,solía siempre saludar y sonreírle a todos.

Sin embargo,Sesshomaru seguía percibiendo cierto matiz de venganza entre los jóvenes que se acercaban con la intención de enamorarla, sabían que ella le importaba,tal vez no que estaba enamorado,pero sí que parecía demasiado apegado a ella,o por sus notorios deseos fuertes de protegerla.

Mas si antes no había hecho nada,para él el número cinco de imbéciles novios ya había sido suficiente.

La escuchó sollozar aun sobre su hombro y reafirmó su decisión de no permitir que volvieran a lastimarla.

Sesshomaru endureció su semblante.Si antes no había actuado ante una situación parecida para mantener su límite intacto_sin que Rin supiera de su sentir_ahora no estaba dispuesto a detenerse por detalles que lo vincularan a un sentimiento mas profundo que una amistad.Era el momento de que ella despertara,que lo viera tal y como era...no como un amigo que se encargaba de enjugar sus lágrimas, sino como el muchacho de dieciséis años que la había acompañado desde primaria y que siempre estuvo interesado en ella mas no supo cómo demostrar que su gélida personalidad no se debía a que no deseaba propasar los límites invisibles que sin querer se habían trazado.

Sesshomaru era callado,apático e inteligente; el mejor en su clase, seguido de su amiga Rin;la joven de quince años con la cual casi terminaba la preparatoria ese año.Dos chicos muy sobresalientes.Y por su personalidad es que casi estaba seguro que lo que sucedía con Rin había pasado indirectamente por no animarse a expresarlo,por callar.

Todos los ex novios los vinculaba directamente a su falta de valor,sí, había errado,y podía decir con orgullo que había aprendido de ese error.Así era la vida,no tenía porque ser todo perfección.Quizás él a su corta edad estaba destinado a una vida parecida a la perfección por tener un camino trazado para muchas cosas gracias a sus talentos y dones de inteligencia seguido de su herencia ya que al ser el hijo mayor,seria quien suplantaría a su padre cuando éste se retirara del negocio de la familia.Pero ante algo tan complejo como el amor cualquier situación derivada no resultaba ser una cuestión tan fácil...por mucho era más difícil que resolver una ecuación o conseguir un buen contrato como lo hacia su progenitor.

Divagando entre sus pensamientos desmenuzó todas las posibilidades de que ella lo rechazara al hablar con la verdad. Eran muy jóvenes,lo sabia,pero ello no le brindaba menos peso a una confesión o realidad de un sentimiento.

Basándose en sus mil teorías lanzadas a velocidades impresionantes también estudió las reacciones que posiblemente brotarían como efervescencia de la joven.

Primero: Rin seguramente abriría sus ojos hermosamente grandes y brillantes ante él de una manera asustada... Sí, eso haría.

Segundo:Su piel se pondría tan pálida como ya había tenido el placer de ver cuando se fugaban por las tardes para ir a alguna tienda de videojuegos y su mamá la llegaba a buscar conociendo de antemano aquel mal hábito al que arrastraba al joven Taisho,como ya lo reconocía la señora. Se ganaba un castigo que para su mamá era muy bien merecido.Una actividad que Rin odiaba inmensamente. Lavar los platos de la cena de una enorme casa como la de su familia y sus muchos integrantes y empleados. Al día siguiente llegaba con las mejillas infladas y realizando su más dramático puchero y culpándolo a él, como si fuera su error al cien por ciento.Esas situaciones con ella,eran las únicas que podían sacarle una visible reacción a su cara de pocker.

Tercero:sus primeras palabras serían un embrollo de frases revueltas dichas difícilmente en tartamudeos y atropellados gestos exagerados.

Absolutamente esa era Rin.Esa sería cada una de sus expresiones.

Sonrió mentalmente mientras lanzaba un suspiro mudo y se preparaba para ver todas y cada una de las reacciones que disfrutaba visualizar en Rin.Era momento de hacerlo.

_Rin_la llamó con la intención de que se alejara de su regazo y poder ver su rostro.

La chica atendió al llamado levantando su cara.

"Demonios"

Su hermoso rostro estaba empapado y sus ojos lucían tristes, sus labios estaban enrojecidos igual que sus mejillas.

"Maldito" Habría querido tener al frente al tal Hoyo y cobrarle caro su osadía.

Inmediatamente sus sosegados pensamientos se transformaron en furia. Lo primero que hubiese hecho al verlo de frente sería partirle la cara de un golpe y luego ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

No,estaba pensando demasiado sin tomar en cuenta que a pesar de que ese sujeto la lastimara ella misma había decidido aceptarlo.Sí, él bien pudo decirle algo a Rin,cualquier excusa, mas no lo hizo y por ello se sentía culpable.Era absurdo si lo pensaba con la lógica que solía usar,pero era lo único que lo justificaba de su error de no haber hablado antes acerca de sí mismo.

Sin embargo,era una situación complicada.Rin había decidido y él no había hecho nada.Suspiró una vez mas para sosegar el hilo de sus pensamientos.La mejor opción era concentrarse en lo del ahora,envés de pesar en lo que hubiese pasado si por X factor se hubiese llevado a cabo.

Acercó su mano lentamente y retiró una lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla derecha de la chica. La quitó con su dedo pulgar con suavidad,como si no quisiera romperla.

Estaba concentrado en ella y en sus gestos. Daba gracias a quien sea porque en la azotea_el lugar donde estaban_no estaba siendo visitado por alguien mas a parte de ellos dos.

Aquel gesto de su amigo la hizo sonreír enternecida,una sonrisa nada alegre,como las que solía regalarle. De verdad estaba triste y en sus ojos vio un 'algo' que lo confundió por unos segundos.

_Que tonta soy,¿no?_dijo en un susurro.

_No eres tonta,mas bien lo fue él_le hizo ver con un tono de voz sereno,sin abandonar su seriedad facial.

Rin volvió a sonreír sin apartar sus ojos de él y luego sorbió la nariz y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás para ir dejando la tristeza por un lado.Algo difícil pero,no podía seguir llorando,no por sueños que para ella eran imposibles,y ver así a Sesshomaru la hacía bajar los pies sobre la tierra.

A parte,no podía quebrarse de ese modo en la escuela.Habían jóvenes compañeras que la odiaban y siempre buscaban una razón para burlarse de ella y a pesar de no haber hecho nada para ganar enemistades así era la situación,siempre hay a quienes les caía bien y a quienes no.Claro que siempre intuyó a qué se debía la apatía de muchas.

De hecho la molestia de algunas compañeras tenia vida:Sesshomaru Taisho.El chico guapo,reservado y súper interesante que se llevaba la mayoría de los suspiros cuando éste pasaba, pero también se llevaba una vibra negativa muy fuerte ya que cada que llegaba a la escuela;Sesshomaru iba acompañado por Rin.

Por todas esas frustraciones de adolescentes no correspondidas es que no deseaba que su fragilidad ganara terreno, su personalidad era por mucho diferente al temple orgulloso de Sesshomaru,aunque la verdad no buscaba adquirir esa frieza que usualmente caracterizaba a su gran amigo y confidente.

_Que tal si vamos a una cafetería y comemos algo antes de ir a casa...¿umm?_sonrió buscando convencerlo ya que siempre era él quien le recordaba que debía volver a casa antes de que su madre fuera a buscarla.

En efecto,el muchacho de bellos ojos dorados frunció un poco el ceño y entornó ligeramente esas gemas brillantes color oro.

Pero ante esa mirada y gesto de negación Rin sacó su artillería pesada;se acercó al rostro varonil conteniendo la respiración y agrandó sus ojos brillosos y rogó en silencio porque no se negara.Sesshomaru conocía esa artimaña y,probablemente si no estuviese interesado en hacerla sentir bien y alegre no habría caído ante su auténtica cara de cachorro regañado.

_Bien,pero conste que no tardaremos tanto como para que tu madre empiece con sus llamadas por minuto hasta que se aburra y vaya a buscarte.

_Sí, ya sé. Ella me dio un tonto ultimátum.Si llego muy tarde mamá a retirar por un mes mi postre favorito._Rin se retiró de el chico y empezó a morderse los labios de manera nerviosa.La madre de Rin empezaba por llamadas cada dos minutos y cuando las llamadas no surtían el efecto de hacer llegar a su hija a casa cuando ordenaba iba ella misma encontrándose con una y mil excusas que minimizaba su regaño.

_Y tu y yo sabemos que eso no puede pasar_dijo sarcástico,refiriéndose a la pérdida del postre predilecto de la muchacha.

_¡No! ...aunque para ti no parezca importante para mi sería morir_Sesshomaru negó no pudiendo soportar curvar un poquito la comisura de sus labios. Había olvidado lo importante que eran para ella las cosas que para él eran empalagosas_.Y entonces ¿vamos o no?

Lo pensó dos veces antes de emprender camino hacia la cafetería con ella.Su determinación inicial se estaba frustrando gracias a la repentina decisión de la joven de irse a otro sitio y dar por cerrado el caso del ex novio,en un lugar público no podría decir las cosas como quería.

Lo del tema cerrado del ex era algo que veía bien pero de cierta forma lo estaba dejando sin ese ligero momento"íntimo" y así aferrarse y fundirse en ese abrazo. Pero entonces decidió que debía tomar una bocanada de aire.Y aunque no gozaba de tener demasiada paciencia era mejor opción ayudar a quitar de la cabeza de la joven su tristeza y luego poner sobre la mesa su nueva regla;no volver a prestar su hombro para que llorara por un patético bueno para nada.

Asimismo,estaba seguro que con pensamientos frescos llenando su mente la forma de revelar sus sentimientos sería mas clara para Rin.Aunque, jamás había sido indeciso y ahora se sentía de esa manera... Le estaba dando muchas vueltas.

"Basta de presión,que sea espontáneo" Decía su voz susurrante en su mente.

Él concordaba en que debía esperar. Siempre había optado por crear las situaciones que le convenían bajo cualquier ámbito en su vida,desmenuzar cada posibilidad y con una mente fría y segura llevar a la práctica su decisión final.

En camino hacia la cafetería se dio cuenta que la joven a su lado también experimentaba una nueva ola de frescura. Siempre lo había necesitado para sentirse feliz a como él siempre la necesitó para hacer de su vida aburrida algo normal.Una vida en que él no fuera una especie de cordero destinado a morir cuando creciera,en su caso;él era el heredero que no tenia opción de escoger qué oficio ejercer cuando fuera adulto, y de alguna manera ya lo había aceptado,no le afectaba. Mas reconocía que Rin había sido quien le brindara esa especie de balance,pues entre situaciones tan bizarras como su vida planeada por sus padres estaba Rin,ella era ese 'algo' normal que había adquirido sin que nadie lo preparara para un futuro.

Pidieron dos café,ella uno que parecía llevar una fábrica entera de azúcar.Sinceramente no sabía como es que podía beber un café con tantos adornos dulces,a él le desagradaban horriblemente. Sus gustos eran mas simples;con un buen café negro sin tantos dotes artísticos que los crearan estaba bien.

Rin casi arrasó con los panecillos que acompañaban el café mientras Sesshomaru la observaba y trataba de hallar algo que ella tuviera y no le gustara.Después de soltar un resoplido y luego sonreír tras haber oído algún comentario de su interlocutora quien ya se veía feliz,confirmó que realmente le era perfecta.Ella,con todos esos dejes de niña,quien a su vez resultaba madura en muchas ocasiones,noble inteligente y dulce era la chica a quien amaba.

Como era de esperarse,Rin dejó sus lágrimas, no tocaron ese tema mas esa tarde disfrutando todo lo posible de esa hora con Sesshomaru.

Rin se despidió de su amigo a la primera llamada de su madre,lo cual hizo feliz a la mayor y el resto de la noche Rin se la pasó en su habitación estudiando y comiendo una porción del pay de fresas que era su postre favorito.

Cuando miró hacia el techo pasadas las ocho de la noche un pensamiento acompañado de una sonrisa inundó todo su ser.Se había sentido desanimada mientras pensaba en lo vivido esa tarde pero luego vino a su mente la figura de Sesshomaru. Su rostro,su fina sonrisa y sus abrazos que la reconfortaba y hacían sentir como si estuviese segura de cualquier mal.

Sin embargo,había algo que la aquejaba,tenia miedo.Miedo de ser descubierta. Sesshomaru era su amigo,le había mostrado que en verdad existía la amistad genuina, la había apoyado aun y con sus malas decisiones.

Era su error mas grande haber salido con Hoyo.Creyó que por las palabras bonitas dichas por un tarado que parecía realmente un buen chico;alguien galante y tierno que tenia como meta ser sincero y trasparente con ella iba a dejar de estar confundida.El verdadero problema es que nunca quiso dejar de lado su afinidad de hacer casi todo con Sesshomaru. Con los chicos que salió tuvo que imponer a su amigo en muchas cosas.Cosas que tal vez ellos querían que Sesshomaru se viera excluido.Algo tan sencillo como ir al cine o,la vez que fueron a una biblioteca a estudiar y Rin ya había invitado a Sesshomaru mucho antes que a su actual enamorado.

La chica torció los labios reconociendo de antemano que ese odio hacia "Sessh"_como algunas veces lo llamaba_se debía a que siempre,siempre su amigo estaba por encima de sus enamorados.

¿Por qué?

Se levantó hasta quedar sentada al medio de la cama,frunció el ceño y revolvió su larga cabellera.¿Por qué era así con Sesshomaru? Una voz,su conciencia respondía "es que con él todo era perfecto" Pero,¿Realmente era amistad? ¿podría verse en una escuela en la que no estuviese Sesshomaru?

Negó, no,él siempre estuvo con ella y no podía encontrar un lugar tan cómodo si él no estaba.

Suspiró y se volvió a recostar,sólo que esta vez lo hizo de lado apoyando su brazo bajo su cabeza y siguió pensando.

Hace unos años,cuando era una niña pequeña supo en verdad que Sesshomaru era como su protector y así se hizo más fuerte ese lazo con él.Pero hace un tiempo, cuando empezó a salir con chicos supo que un amigo protector no era la forma indicada para llamarlo.Había un vínculo entre ellos,Rin lo sentía y por ello,en nombre de ese vínculo de amistad es que ella estaba confundida y evitaba pensar en Sesshomaru como realmente lo veía.

Se sentía una araña trepadora por tener ese tipo de pensamientos con alguien que sólo era como su hermano.

Sesshomaru le gustaba y por ello aun y cuando estaba con su enamorado de turno no podía estar sin él.Procuraba verlo cerca suyo,abrazarlo.Y ese día mientras estaba en sus brazos y luego lo vio al rostro para convencerlo de ir a la cafetería necesitó frenar su respiración para no desear lanzarse de nuevo a su cálido pecho.

Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar sobre sus mejillas al caer en tan cruel realidad.No había llorado tan amargamente por el bobo de Hoyo quien la había engañado con otra chica.No,de hecho le había quitado un peso de encima ya que estar lidiando con él y sus estúpidos celos con Sesshomaru ya era muy cansado.Ella había llorado porque se sentía tan triste por reconocer su realidad,una que se estaba negando a afrontar y saber que estaba enamorada de alguien que sólo le ofrecía su apoyo, su hombro y sus abrazos para consolarla.

Oh,si Sesshomaru no la viera como a una amiga sería plenamente feliz.

Lloró por un largo rato hasta que se quedó dormida. Sabía que al día siguiente lo vería y ese dolor se aminoraría sólo por hecho de estar a su lado,después de todo ella debía sentirse tan afortunada al no tener que verlo con otra chica.

Que suerte que ninguna le llamaba la atención.

Ya estaban en la escuela."Sessh" le había preguntado porque traía esas ojeras notorias debajo de sus bonitos ojos.Sesshomaru lo sabía, se debía a que estuvo llorando por ese tonto bueno para nada de Hoyo.Había tenido que contenerse para no dar a saber que estaba con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.Maldito él y su cara de niño bueno.

Sin embargo algunos días pasaron y cada uno de ellos la notaba todavía con esas ojeras y ya estaba preocupándose.A pesar de que Rin pasaba tiempo con él veía que había algo en sus ojos que lo alertaba y no reconocía.Algo a parte de la tristeza que de repente,cuando ella se descuidaba,él notaba.

Le podría el hígado saber que ese tipo estaba teniendo tanta repercusión en su Rin.Pero pese a todo ese mar de emociones ocultas que ella muy celosamente guardaba le agradaba el hecho de que no había llorado otra vez en ese lugar,no lo había hecho frente a ese tal Hoyo que se paseaba con su nueva novia como si nada.

Esa tarde la vio salir antes,sin esperarlo como siempre lo hacia, le extrañó y pensó que era probable que se debía a que tenia celos y quería ver a su ex o alguna otra cosa que tuviera que ver con esa situación.

Tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella y evitarlo,pero no.No podía irrumpir en lo que quería hacer, no al menos por sus inmensos celos y deseos de cuidarla.Debía dejarla ser.

Terminó de tomar sus clases.

Debía ser sincero,el que la chica no hubiese estado en el salón tomando la última clase logró ponerlo demasiado inquieto.Nunca se había desconcentrado a tal punto de no escuchar lo que el sensei de historias decía. Le había parecido la hora más larga de toda su existencia.Y luego de acabar,de que sonara el timbre;recogió todas sus pertenencias y con pies presurosos salió para ubicarla donde fuese que estuviera.

Justo cuando iba cruzando las áreas de deporte la vio caminando. Como lo imaginó, había estado todo ese tiempo ahí y seguramente lo había hecho con la intención de ver o hablar con Hoyo.

Resopló bastante molesto.Estaba a punto de sacar sus celos a relucir. No sabía exactamente si se trataba de eso,pero el hecho de que le hiciera hervir la sangre de sólo inaginarla con él lo hacia pensar que sí eran celos.

La dejó llegar hacia el punto donde estaba de pie manteniendo todavía su tranquilidad facial,pero con una mirada realmente gélida.

_¿Vamos?

_¿Qué?_automáticamente salió la pregunta.No podía creer que se viera tan relajada y sonriente.

_Quiero ir contigo a un lugar especial_Sesshomaru no comprendía y su rostro que normalmente era tranquilo y serio por un momento se vio confuso y turbado.

Aun no había dicho nada cuando sorpresivamente sintió el toque de las delicadas manos de Rin. Observó su extremidad que estaba sujeta a la de ella y luego la miró al rostro.Rin le estaba regalando una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Lo caló por dentro.Sí, pudo percibir una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo desde la nuca hasta los dedos de los pies.

Asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y,tras ese gesto afirmativo Rin caminó yendo ella al frente,casi lo halaba al caminar.

Muchos de sus compañeros de salón e incluso Hoyo se les quedaron viendo entre extrañados y sorprendidos ya que a pesar de que ellos eran cercanos nunca los habían visto tomados de la mano,y lo más extraño era que Rin se veía por primera vez desentendida de las personas a su alrededor. Siempre saludaba y dedicaba una sonrisa a cualquiera,pero esta vez fue como si su mirada estuviese centrada en algo muy hermoso pues brillaba y su sonrisa daba un aire de inocencia perpetua.

Avanzaron algunas calles de igual manera,tomados de la mano.

Rin efectivamente lo conducía a un lugar especial, pues él no sabía a donde quería ir.

¿Por qué ella querría ir a algún lugar especial con él? No tenia idea,se sentía ignorante, una sensación que francamente le incomodaba pues a pesar de ser tan joven siempre había investigado infinidad de cosas y eso le daba ese nivel alto de inteligencia que poseía.Siempre veía hasta los más mínimos detalles.Pero si en algo era ignorante ahora, precisamente era por esta extraña reacción en Rin.

Después de avanzar cinco cuadras llegaron a un parque al centro de la ciudad de Tokio.Lo conocía a decir verdad,y a esa hora resultaba que casi no habían tantas personas,después de pasadas las cinco de la tarde estaba infestado de traúnsentes,pero para eso hacían falta casi hora y media.

En ningún momento Rin le dedicó una mirada a su amigo.Siguió tomándolo de la mano,pero nunca volteó hacia un lado para mirarlo.

Ella lo soltó hasta que estuvieron en el área boscosa del lugar.Habían muchos árboles y un camino empedrado en el cual estaba adornado por flores en los bordes de éste. Rin se detuvo detrás de un imponente árbol que parecía ser bastante viejo.En sus ramas habían algunas capas de musgo que lo volvían verdoso,un aspecto de los que comúnmente estaban dotados los árboles viejos.

Observó el sitio.Era muy tranquilo y parecía un buen lugar para pensar o,tal vez para algún artista resultaba un espacio para inspirarse.

_He venido a pintar varias veces aquí._Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al escuchar su voz.

¿Cuando es que venía a pintar?

Ok,sabia que Rin dibujaba algunas veces pero nunca supo de que lo hiciera en un lugar abierto,usualmente sólo lo hacía en su habitación,alejada del ruido el cual decía que la desconcentraba.

_Te digo que es mi lugar especial_intuyó de los pensamientos de Sesshomaru_.Aquí no vienen demasiadas personas a esta hora,y ¿vez?_señaló lo que había a algunos metros de donde estaban,ese pequeño lago me encanta.

Las orbes doradas viajaron hacia donde ella había señalado mientras que Rin aprovechó para observarlo de reojo algo que no había podido hacer mientras lo conducía hacia allá.

Se sonrojó y su corazón latió todavía más fuerte que un galope de un caballo desbocado. Más que cuando caminaba hacia el parque empujándolo un poco para que la siguiera.Estaba nerviosa.Él no tenia idea de cuan nerviosa estaba.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada ámbar hacia la chica cuando la sintió observándolo.Rin le sonrió y vio hacia abajo.

Puso sus cosas sobre la raíz del árbol lo que Sesshomaru imitó...y reinó el silencio.Fue incómodo,¡no sabia a donde había ido su repentina decisión de ponerle un fin a su amistad!

Sí, eso había decidido.Ya no podía ser su amiga y si él no quería lo que ella sí, entonces no deseaba seguir haciéndose la tonta y continuar igual,haciendo de cuenta que nada pasaba.Sin embargo,debía aceptar si él se alejaba,pero sería sincera a fin de cuentas. Era todo o nada.

Tragó saliva pues su garganta repentinamente se volvió seca.

_¿Qué estuviste haciendo, por qué perdiste tu última hora de clases?_habló él tratando de escucharse tranquilo ya que no quería ni imaginar que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas.

Rin le hizo de señas con su mano izquierda que tomara asiento en la raíz del árbol cosa que él aceptó sin pensarlo.

_Estuve en la cafetería de la escuela._Los ojos dorados pedían una explicación_Verás, necesitaba pensar. Hay muchas cosas que me traían muy distraída.Especialmente hoy.

_¿Por qué hoy?

_Porque hoy te vi con esa mirada.

Sesshomaru no pronuncio palabras,no sabía qué decir ya que no entendía a qué se debían las palabras ¿qué mirada era la que ella decía que vio en sus ojos?

_Estabas preocupado_respondió a su pregunta mental,lo conocía bien así que había aprendido a reconocer cosas que muchos pasaban desapercibidos en Sesshomaru_.No puedo soportar el seguir así,y tampoco puedo dejar que te preocupes por mi por cosas erróneas.

_Y qué son esas cosas erróneas,Rin.

_El que creas que estoy llorando por Hoyo_su voz se quebró un poco y encogió las piernas en ovillo.

Su falda al igual que sus piernas quedaron bajo sus brazos,y luego de soltar un largo suspiro para evitar llorar miró al frente.Hacia el pequeño lago.

_Si no estás llorando por él ¿entonces por quien,Rin?

Sesshomaru había perdido ligeramente sus estribos, odiaba en verdad verla así,especialmente porque sabía que en efecto ella lloraba por ese chico.La observó con un gesto duro.

_¡Por ti!_se armó de valor,lo miró a la cara dispuesta a arrojar todo.

Claramente vio como él frunció el ceño no entendiendo bien a qué se refería.

_Sesshomaru...yo me di cuenta de muchas cosas hace un tiempo.No lo entendía,pero ahora conozco la razón del porqué no puedo ver a nadie por encima de ti.

Sesshomaru sintió como de repente su corazón dio un vuelco,¿sería posible? ¿había pospuesto tanto su resolución de confesar lo que sentía,tanto que tal vez ella lo había notado?

_¿Qué sientes por mi?_dijo la chica después de unos segundos de silencio.

Ambos se miraron de lleno,era como buscar algo en los ojos del otro,como descubrirse; encontrar un por qué que los llevara por el mismo rumbo.Pero Sesshomaru estaba confundido y no tuvo tiempo para responder ya que Rin estaba ansiosa.Se relamió los labios y habló:

_Seré mas clara.T-tu...me gustas.

El rostro serio de Sesshomaru se vio sorprendido. De todas sus teorías nunca previó una como esta.No una tan clara al menos.

Al verlo todavía sin intención de responder ella bajó la mirada y se removió en su lugar cambiando de posición; cruzando sus piernas hacia un lado y bajando sus manos hacia su regazo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y los bordes de su falda plisada.

Luego de unos largos minutos callados lo supo,aquello no había sido aceptado por Sesshomaru.

"¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?!,él siempre fue como un amigo protector."

Tragó saliva con dificultad,sentía su garganta seca y con unas inmensas ganas de soltar esas lágrimas traicioneras que estaban casi por salir.

_Rin_su voz tranquila la hizo sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo.Volteó su cara lentamente para verlo y se sorprendió enormemente al descubrir que Sesshomaru estaba tan cerca de ella.

Por reflejo su espalda se tensó conteniendo un respingo de susto.Inmediatamente sintió sus mejillas arder, estaba sonrojada y no comprendía cómo es que había podido ocultar esa sensación cada que Sesshomaru la veía de frente.

Pero ahí no acabó su sorpresa pues Sesshomaru se detuvo hasta que sus respiraciones golpeaban el rostro del otro.Abrió sus ojos inmensamente y su propia respiración se tornó irregular.Sus manos le sudaban sin poder evitar sentir su corazón desbocado.

_Q-que...

_Tu también me gustas_fue como un susurro que en su voz sonó tan especial. Nunca se había sentido temblando así, parecía una hoja a punto de caer.

¿En serio le gustaba a él? ¿De verdad estaba tan cerca? No la estaba viendo como una amiga, no lo hacía y,estaba a punto de...

Lo último que sintió después del golpe de preguntas acumuladas en su cabeza fue la tibieza de los labios de Sesshomaru.

"¡Dios,me está besando!"

Delicadamente y con timidez trasladó sus pequeños dedos que habían reposado sobre su falda hasta el brazo de Sesshomaru el cual al momento de unir sus labios colocó su mano izquierda en el costado derecho del cuello de Rin creando una firme unión entre ambas bocas.

Si bien este no era su primer beso para ella era por de más el más maravilloso de su vida.Incluso sentía que era más especial que su primer beso en sí.

Fue una unión inocente, no habían roces de lengua,mas se había tornado profundo.Sólo movían sus labios en una lenta colisión.Para Rin era como tocar el cielo,como si estuviese volando en un unicornio.Tan irreal le parecía la idea de acercarse a Sesshomaru de otra manera que no implicara amistad que en verdad aquel beso era mágico.

Una explosión ocurrió en Sesshomaru cuando escuchó salir de la hermosa boca de Rin confesar que sentía atracción por él.Se paralizó, algo que en su exterior sólo se vio como sorpresa,por dentro su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho.

Que ironía le parecía la actitud de su inocente Rin.Ella,la conocía como una chica tímida ante las relaciones con sus ex.Él, quien se suponía era directo,nada de indecisión;un joven excepcionalmente estratégico en muchos ámbitos,se sentía todo un tonto...un completo tonto.

Rin había sido mas valiente y directa que él mismo.En ese momento veía que era verdad lo que muchos ancianos decían: el planear demasiado las cosas no siempre termina siendo lo que se espera.Planear es bueno,sí, pero no al punto de dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin resolver la situación de la cual se tiene inquietud o,en su caso;callar tanto tiempo,no decidirse y conformarse en consolarla como su amigo cada que ésta tenía un problema.Esperar ese momento para que Rin necesitara de su calor.Verla con otro chico,esa fue la prueba mas difícil en la cual tuvo que abstenerse para no explotar de rabia...Sí, estaba seguro,si una palabra lo definía ahora era 'tonto'.

Saboreando esos labios color rosa fue el momento en que sintió la mas genuina plenitud,una que no tuvo en su vida hasta ahora,y tenerla a manos de Rin era como la cereza del pastel.

Se dio el gusto de descubrir a qué sabían, que textura tenían y francamente le encantaba. Era dulce y tierna,suave.Los labios mas hermosos a los cuales había besado.

Cuando sus labios al fin se separaron después de no saber cuanto tiempo se habían besado ambos se devolvieron la mirada, Rin sonrió aun con ese bello rubor en sus tiernas mejillas.

Sesshomaru sólo la observó. La había visto tantas veces pero ninguna era como esta vez.La observaba distinta porque ahora comprendía,todas esas miradas enamoradas que había visto antes,no eran para esos idiotas con los que había salido,eran para él.

Acarició su rostro recordando rápidamente todas las veces que vio esos sentimientos en los ojos de Rin.Y de esa manera,examinando su expresión la cual ahora era calmada podía permitirse perderse en esos ojos y pensar en sincerarse, arrojar todo lo que días atrás pensaba decirle.Ya no vería esas graciosas expresiones exageradas en su cara cuando se lo confesara, ya no habría sorpresa,tal vez no,pero conociéndola estaba por ver inolvidables sonrojos y mas de una palabra atropellada.

Rin ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados cuando él le sonrió y fugazmente le robó un beso.La chica había estado en un trance desde que la besó y no había reparado en algo más,ni en la hora,a parte de sentir esas delicadas caricias en su mejilla que despertó hasta que su interlocutor la besó otra vez.Sonrió apenada y se dio cuenta de que él también le estaba regalando una sonrisa.

Estaba enamorada, en verdad lo estaba.

Con una confianza desmedida, Sesshomaru empezó a ser sincero y quitar esa estúpida etiqueta de amigo que casi tenia clavada en la frente, pues él mismo se la había colocado al descubrir que la amaba y que ello era impropio a lo que Rin le ofrecía.

_Y-yo nunca imaginé que...también sintieras l-lo mismo_y ahí estaban sus palabras entrecortadas y rubor adorable en sus mejillas.

_No debí esperar tanto tiempo. Pero ahora tenemos dos opciones claras las cuales pienso llevar acabo desde este momento,Rin, si tu también lo quieres.

_¿Cuales son?_dijo con dificultad, sus caras estaban cerca.Sesshomaru conforme le decía sus secretos le brindaba un beso en los labios,uno fugaz,pero que causaba en ella una sensación como de derretirse como chocolate fundido en cualquier momento.

_Quiero que ante todo,bajo cualquier circunstancia haya entre nosotros confianza.Lo segundo puedes pensarlo, si así lo deseas.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡sentía que lo que Sesshomaru diría a continuación la iba a paralizar! ¡Sabía lo que era!

_Se mi novia Rin_Soltó despacio y susurrante.

"¡Sí!" Su mente afirmó de inmediato pero externamente estaba oficialmente derretida como chocolate fundido, así, ni mas no menos.

Aquella tarde ambos caminaron de la mano entre la gente.No les importó que los transeúntes los observaran.Rin imaginaba lo que decían "Que muchachos tan precoces" "ya no hay respeto ni moral" Rin se río y se pegó más del brazo de Sesshomaru.Aunque había nacido y poseía las costumbres de Japón,le parecía demasiado extremo eso de no besarse y abrazarse en público.

La mañana siguiente la dulce sonrisa reluciente de Rin iluminó todo el camino que recorrió hasta la preparatoria, y llegando allá y encontrarse con Sesshomaru su felicidad estalló a niveles infinitos. Él se deleitó en verla así,sus ojos castaños ya no estaban tristes ahora brillaban,era así como deseaba seguirla viendo,contagiarse de ella.

La joven había dado el sí la tarde anterior,dando paso a que ambos derribaran la barrera que habían creado al relacionarse explícitamente como amigos.

Ese día toda la escuela se llevó una sorpresa,supieron que los inseparables amigos tenían algo mas.Sin embargo, no habría que ser genio para no suponer que algún día habría una historia que se contaría para ellos en un futuro,uno en el que se veía estarían juntos. Quizá muchos lo sabían, de entre todos los que lo hacían,eran aquellos que siempre les desagradaron precisamente por esa razón.Mas por ningún motivo ni él ni ella se detuvieron ante las miradas de extrañes, ni mucho menos por lo que se dijera.Sólo eran ellos.

Sesshomaru y Rin ahora tenían un capítulo de su historia,sólo que, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta antes. Una historia que a partir de ese momento empezaba a escribirse.

Fin

¡Hola,hola!.Presento este nuevo One-Shot que a penas estoy terminando de escribir y editar.Espero les haya gustado y no haya sido mucha azúcar xD

De hecho la historia me vino a la mente tras haber escuchado una canción xD_muchos fics nacen de canciones.Bueno,hay infinidad de cosas que inspiran_.El hecho es que,yo no soy de las autoras que escuchan música y escriben,no,yo no puedo.Así que básicamente fue mientras trabajaba y escuchaba música en mi celular.Fue como un flash inmediato y dije:"yo no he creado un ambiente entre un Sesshomaru y Rin adolescentes" y,¡BUUM! Nació el One-Shot que en verdad espero les haya gustado. :)

Aprovecho para agradecer la buena bienvenida a mis dos fics que he colgado aquí,estoy muy agradecida.Quizás mis fics no vayan ser súper famosos o lo que sea,mas con que lean mis demencias unas cuantas personas me siento feliz,y yo sé que ahora hay unas cuantas seguidoras a las cuales agradezco inmensamente por estar pendientes de mis fics. :)

Y para explicar un poquito de por qué de esto y dejarlo así.Creo que lo que quise expresar se vio,al menos yo lo sentí xD Y es que me centré en las dudas de un adolescente e incrustar un poquito de eso a Sesshomaru(Ya saben,Sesshomaru es todo perfección xD)pero al ser humano, él tendría que lidiar con esas cuestiones tan complejas :p Y si bien me inspiré un poco en la canción no lo fue del todo al final ya que por lo que pude escuchar; decía que él protagonista se quedaría sin la chica,sólo fantaseando.Pero ¡por Dios! Quien soy yo para quitarle su Rin a Sesshy,no,no es posible xD

La verdad es que,los finales tristes no me agradan, y aunque se trate de un One-Shot siempre intento darle ese ALGO que indique que todo va a suceder.Aunque ya no haya una continuación. :3

El caso es que nuestro Sexymaru estuvo en un aprieto que Rin resolvió xD

Bueno,realmente agradezco a quien se haya detenido a leer.Muchas gracias,y como siempre decimos las autoras:sus comentarios son la clave para mejorar y también para animarse a crear más de esto :D

¡Abrazos a todos!


End file.
